3XG-02DV Gundam Deathscythe Valerie
= = The 3XG-02DV Gundam Deathscythe "Valerie" (aka ' ''Queen of Knights ) is the Knight Maiden form of the '''3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki __TOC__ Technology & Combat Characteristics The Lady Valor Attire of the 3XG-01D, the evolved form of Thana, or rather the uncorrupted form. Compared to her Grim Knight counterpart, the Death’s Warrior is "cleansed", revealing the maroon-chromed armor of the Queen of Knights. Though retained the title of the "Thanantos", she leads the Legion into battle against the Apparitions and Wraiths, the Lingering Spirits of the Dead. Some parts of the plate armor has been discarded and/or revamped. A pair of set plated tassets rest on both sides of the waist, over a deep-red clothed skirt made of the "Black Cloth". A breastplate is the only defense for the torso, but it is large enough to the entire area. A pair of vambraces consisted of the vambraces themselves, armored gloves, and spaulders, and a pair of greaves and sabaton protecting the pair of legs. The head is simplified to be able to wear the helmet built around it, which resembles a GM head with a braid-like extensions protruding from the back. The spaulders and helmet can be removed before or after deployed, or during battle; usually often unequipped to present the grandeur of the Queen. She wields the Arthurian Legends set, composed of the Sword in the Stone Caliburn, the great sword Carnwennan, and the mighty spear Rhongomyniad. Though she re-traded her twin swords and claymore for the Hellfire Knight-Queen's set, she can wield them similarly as before. The short sword Carnwennan can be wield in unison with Caliburn, and the spear have the same strength and reach of the claymore. In contrast to the Thana, the swordmanship is more sophisticated and graceful, using skillful maneuvers and elegant strikes. Armaments ;*"Caliburn" :The Sword in the Stone, the legendary sword untarnished by blinding malice. Born from the Nether's fire and forged on Hekla, the "Gateway to Hell", it's might and glory can obliterate any army of foes in it's wake. A long sword chromed in gold and red, with its brass-colored blade, obsidian guard ornamented with jewelry, and deep-blood red long handle. A versatile weapon skilled in offense and defense capabilities, due its two mode functions. One sets it to be a regular "iron sword" while the other coats it light or beams. In beam-coated it can go up against any particle weapons such as beam sabers, beam cannons, and force fields. ;*"Carnwennan" :A single-handed, short sword, the little sibling to the legendary sword. The sword is chromed in blue and platinum, the blade is silver-colored, golden guard decorated with a single jewel, and an ivory colored hilt. Similar to Caliburn, it has two modes: regular and beam coat. However, the later allows the knight to launch slashes of beam at the target, making it the range weapon of the set. Despite being smaller than the long sword, it can be wield in unison as deadly when by itself. ;*Rhongomyniad" :A mid-range polearm sibling of the two swords, the "Holy Lance". Despite being wielded by a vampire, the negative effects are overlooked due it being used against more evil entities. Chromed in brass and purple, the gold-colored blade rest on the platinum colored staff. Having similar functions as the swords, the beam mode is relatively the same, but allows a portion of the staff to have sharp edges similarly to a claymore. Special Equipment & Features ;*Llamrei :A Fuunsaiki mare owned by the Queen of Knights. Similar to Brynhildr, redesigned for the knight. ;*Hengroen :A Fuunsaiki stallion owned by the Queen of Knights. Similar to Brynhildr, redesigned for the knight. Special Attacks ;*Excalibur, The Holy Sword :The Holy Sword of the Arthurian Legends, gifted by the Lady of the Lake. Despite being a different sword entirely, it requires Caliburn as the catalyst to summon it. The summoning ritual transforms Caliburn into the Holy Sword by bathing it in Holy Light, turning it completely golden. With the sword now covered in light, its functions are similar to and an improvement of the beam-coated mode. With the beam, the Knight-Queen can boost herself with the sword like a rocket, create pillars of pulverizing light, and fire projectiles through the tip of the blade. ;*Rise of Camelot :The kingdom of the Pendragons, home to the Knights of the Round Table. This ability enhance the Arthurian Legends set, transfiguring into glowing, futuristic appearance. Certain parts of the set split apart from each other revealing glowing pieces of its respective color scheme, making each weapon permanently in beam-coated mode. Similar to Excalibur, both the short sword and spear can boost the wielder like a rocket, create pillars of pulverizing light, and fire projectiles through the tip of the blade. If applied on Caliburn while in Excalibur mode, it becomes more powerful and majestic . ;*Final Rest at Avalon :The Eternal Slumber at the Land of the Eternal Spring and Island of Apples, a legendary utopia sought by many. This ability calls upon the "absolute defense" from the domain of the fairies, Avalon, the greatest protection in the world that goes beyond defending or reflecting. It grants the user potent healing, allowing for critical and fatal wound to be rapidly repaired to restore the wielder's health. Only activated during a near-fatal strike from the enemy, and will last the rest of the match/battle. However, it is not a quick regeneration due to the fact Avalon have not been found by the Queen as of yet. ;*Final Rest at Camlann :The Eternal Slumber at the Battle of Camlann, where the Majestic Knight-Queen became corrupted with pure hatred, becoming the Grim Knight Thana. This ability enhance the offensive and combat abilities to the utmost level, clothing the knight with a blood flame of pure rage. However, with great power and strength comes with a price: the user's defense and protection is greatly reduced, easily defeatable with a single strike. Despite being completely opposite of the Final Rest at Avalon, being more effective and can not be activated while the other is, it is similar in the activation process. Optional Equipment ;*"Clarent" :Once a massive claymore of the corrupted Queen's form Thana. What was once made of pure "metal alloy" is now a long sword similar to Caliburn, a weapon mirroring the holy sword. It can use the same abilities applied on Caliburn as well. In Excalibur mode, it's renamed to Blood Clarent, engulfing itself with the darkness. When used with Caliburn, it doubles the power and might of the Queen, who now wields both light and dark, holy and condemnation working side by side. History Notes & Trivia *The name "Valerie" in Latin means "strong, valiant, brave". *The shortsword is named after a dagger of the same name; "Carnwennan" means "Little White-Hilt", which is referenced to the white hilt of the shortsword. *The spear is named after a holy spear of the same name; "Rhongomyniad" means (spear "spear" + "striker, slayer") or Ron ("spear"). *The sword Caliburn and Excalibur is named after King Arthur's swords of the same names respectively. Some speculations say they are both two different swords, while others say Excalibur is the next evolution of Caliburn. *"Camelot" is the capital of King Arthur's kingdom; according to the legend, truth and goodness and beauty reigned there. *"Camlan" is the battlefield where King Arthur was mortally wounded. *"Avalon" is a paradise island where King Arthur's final resting place. *The Queen of Knights is based on Arthurian Legends main protagonist King Arthur, while the Grim Knight is based on the dark knight Lancelot. :*Despite based on a (probably) fictional man, her design is based on a game representative called Saber, who is actually the female version of King Arthur. Moreso the Thana form is based on Lancelot's counterpart, Berserker. The "absolute defense", "Final Rest at Avalon", is also based on Saber's Avalon ability. :*However, her overall design may be Saber's, her true inspiration comes from her daughter Saber of Red or her true name the infamous Knight of Treachery, Mordred. This is seen on the color scheme choice; mostly red instead of blue. Also explains why "Final Rest at Avalon" isn't as effective as "Final Rest at Camlann", since that's where Mordred died at the hands of King Arthur/Saber.